The Things I Love about You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Kuroko menuliskan hal-hal yang ia sukai tentang Akashi? Karena rindu yang tertahan itu sudah meminta untuk ditunjukkan, karena itulah Kuroko bisa menuliskan hal-hal -aneh- tersebut./Kise Ryouta said; Kurokocchi…aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat tulisan seperti ini-ssu. Apa kau mengetiknya dengan wajah sedatar papan-ssu?/AkaKuro! Yaoi, BL!/Humor!Failed!RnR?


_**Things I Love about You**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_** owned them.**_

_**Ficlet. Fluffy/Humor–maybe?**_

_**Yaoi, BL, shonen-ai content.**_

_**DLDR, ya~? Enjoy and RnR~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**An **_**AkaKuro**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Things I Love about You**_

_**By **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak awal Kuroko tahu, menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang mutlak seperti seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai seribu tahun pun jika sosok itu tidak mau melepaskannya, ya tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa bebas. Namun walau begitu, sosok yang selalu terlihat kejam dengan gunting di tangannya, yang selalu melipatgandakan porsi latihan mereka, akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika hanya ada dirinya dan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Kuroko juga tidak mengerti, ketika akhirnya orang-orang yang ia percayai, dengan bakatnya yang semakin berkembang mulai menjauh dan berhenti mempercayainya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari klub basket, ketika ia menghubungi Akashi untuk meminta putus, namun…sosok pemuda berambut merah terang itu tetap pada kemutlakannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya selamanya adalah milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Ada ataupun tidaknya sosok sang _Phantom Sixth Man_ dalam klub basket Teiko itu.

Kuroko tahu…sejak mata mereka bertemu, akan sangat sulit dan butuh waktu seumur hidup baginya berpaling dari mata merah yang sekarang salah satunya berwarna kuning. Dan Kuroko akan selalu tahu, sesulit apapun hubungan mereka, sosok absolut itu akan selalu memberikannya alasan agar dirinya bertahan. Sebenci apapun Kuroko Tetsuya padanya, sebesar itulah rasa cinta pemain bayangan ke enam _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu kepada Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko termenung di dalam kamar _training camp_nya. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel _flip_ miliknya kemudian mengutak-atiknya. Tanpa sadar, hasil yang dilakukan jarinya membawanya melihat foto di mana dua orang pemuda beda warna rambut sama-sama tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Foto mereka. Foto Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan entah kenapa…pikiran Kuroko melayang ke adegan di mana sosok mantan kapten merangkap kekasihnya itu sangat dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Kuroko membuka _blog_nya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Entah dorongan apa, ia mengetik sesuatu yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya…tanpa sadar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Saturday, September 12, 20xx_

_**Things I Love about You**_

_I love your rare smile._

Apa yang harus kukomentari, Akashi-kun? Kau tahu, sejujurnya menjadi emotionless itu membutuhkan latihan yang cukup lama. Dan entah kenapa semua yang kulakukan sia-sia hanya karena melihat senyuman langkamu itu. Sejujurnya…aku menyalahkanmu karena hal tersebut. Namun walau begitu, aku menyukai…senyuman langkamu yang hanya kau tunjukkan padaku itu. Senyum ketulusan tanpa pikiran licik di dalamnya.

_When you call…just to say goodnight._

Ketika aku meminta putus darimu, kau hanya mengabaikan semua pesan singkatku. Tak menjawab panggilanku. Kemudian kau menghubungiku balik dan mengatakan selamanya diriku hanya milikmu. Dan jujur saja…aku ingin bilang kau egois. Tetapi aku bisa apa…dalam hati kecilku, sekalipun aku tak bisa menunjukkannya dengan ekspresiku…aku menyukai…aku menyukai segala perlakuan lembutmu padaku.

Ketika akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar dari basket dan mengatakan aku akan masuk ke SMA yang berbeda dengan kalian semua, dari situ aku menyadari hubungan apa yang kita jalani. Aku berpikir ini pasti sulit, tapi…sikapmu tidak berubah. Sekalipun hanya setiap malam kau akan menghubungiku—dan hanya dengan ucapan selamat malam, kuhargai kemutlakanmu, untuk mempertahankanku.

_Seeing you interact with my family._

Awalnya aku ragu. Kau tahu? Hubungan seperti ini sangatlah tabu. Tapi apa daya ketika akhirnya kau mengenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasihku kepada orang tuaku—aku harap mereka tidak akan marah. Dan kenyataannya, mereka memang menerimamu. Lalu melihat bagaimana kalian saling berinteraksi, membuatku sedikit tenang untuk membiarkan hatiku tertawan olehmu.

_When you say, "I miss you…"_

Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun…tapi bisakah kau berhenti membuatku menjadi orang lain? Aku tidak pernah merindukanmu. (maaf tapi aku bukan Midorima-kun yang tsundere)

_Your cold ears._

Aku tahu kau sosok yang dingin, tetapi apa sampai anggota tubuhmu juga terasa dingin? Rasanya aneh saat menyentuh telingamu yang dingin, tapi keanehan itu tak membuatku mau melepaskan. Huh? Apa baru saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya secara tak langsung?

_Your 'Goodmorning _Tetsuya'_ texts._

Kise-kun bilang, ucapan selamat pagi yang manis pasti diakhiri; beautiful, sweety, darling, my love, dll; tapi satu hal yang menjadi cirri khasmu. Hanya ucapan tok—selamat pagi Tetsuya—itu sudah membuatku semangat menjalani hari-hari.

_Our 'I love you more' fights._

Bisakah kau bayangkan jika anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain mendapati kita meributkan hal ini? Siap-siap ditertawakan, ne, Akashi-kun.

_Your rare laugh…_

Mungkin kau pernah tertawa bersama kami. Tapi hanya tawamu di depankulah yang paling kusukai.

_How you held me close to your chest._

Apa aku harus berkomentar?

_When you play with my hair._

Kenapa aku harus berkomentar?

_Your voice._

Sejujurnya aku benci bagian ini. Karena kau selalu berbicara perihal kemutlakan dan keabsolutan ini-itu. Bagian tersebut yang juga sering berteriak; "Tetsuya, jika ka uterus tertidur begitu, latihanmu kulipatgandakan lima kali." Atau; "Tetsuya, jika kau masih menanggapi omongan bodoh Ryouta, lebih baik kau pulang."

Tapi ada satu hal yang kusadari dari dua kalimat di atas. Yang pertama; kau khawatir (tapi kejam). Yang kedua; kau cemburu. (mengaku saja).

_When you kiss me._

Apa kau selalu berkomentar tentang; ciuman ini rasa vanilla/besok kita harus coba yang rasa blueberry/kita coba pakai es batu. Dan seharusnya kau tahu jika kau mengatakannya, kau hanya akan menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya orang lain lagi.

_But most importantly…I love everything about you._

Tapi, Akashi-kun. Kau percaya apa yang kutulis di atas adalah hal yang kusukai darimu? Kau yakin? Sejujurnya hal tersebut hal yang kubenci, kok. Kau baca saja sekali lagi, aku selalu menyuruhmu berhenti kan? (oke maafkan aku. Sekali lagi aku bukan Midorima-kun. Oh? Gomen ne, Midorima-kun).

Sejujurnya, semua hal di atas tidak penting. Karena seegois, semutlak, seabsolut, sekejam, sesadis apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap memilihmu. Iya. Kau yang memaksa kan? Oh, maafkan aku. Tapi jangan lupa kita akan bertemu di _winter cup_ (dalam bentuk pertandingan, bukan reuni, ya.)

Dan_…I love you~_

_Note; Terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi orang lain yang seperti diriku sendiri. Tidak mengerti? Itu derita Akashi-kun :p _

_Only you~_

_Kami-sama_ maafkan ke-_OOC_-an-ku-_-

_Posted by__** Kuroko Tetsuya **__at__22:12pm_

_**F – W – T – g+1 recommend this to Google**_

_**17 comments…**_

**Kise Ryouta **_**said**_**…**

Kuroko_cchi_…aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat tulisan seperti ini-_ssu_. Apa kau mengetiknya dengan wajah sedatar papan-_ssu_?

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:15_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Midorima Shintarou **_**said**_**…**

Bisakah kau tidak memasukkanku-_nodayo_, Kuroko?

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:19_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Aomine Daiki **_**said**_**…**

Oi, Midorima. Dia hanya berusaha jujur, tidak sepertimu yang _tsundere_.

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:21_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Murasakibara Atsushi **_**said**_**…**

_Are_~? Kuro-_chin_ kelelahan latihan mungkin? *nyam nyam*

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:24_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Kise Ryouta **_**said**_**…**

Hahaha Aomine_cchi _bener tuh, Midorima_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_ hanya berusaha jujur.

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:26_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Midorima Shintarou **_**said**_**…**

_Urusai-nodayo_, Kise.

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:29_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Hyuga Junpei **_**said**_**…**

Kuroko…biarkan kami melihat wajahmu sekarang?! OI KAGAMIII~ FOTO WAJAH KUROKO SEKARANG JUGAAA~

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:31_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Koganei Shinji **_**said**_**…**

Oi, Kuroko? Ini lagi musim rindu yang menjalani _LDR_, kah? Ayo semangat! Biar di _winter cup_ bisa ketemu sama si Akashi.

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:34_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Akashi Seijuurou **_**said**_**…**

Kau ada waktu luang, Tetsuya? Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk keluar dari kamar yang kau tempati bersama Kagami sekarang juga, kau akan melakukannya, bukan?

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:35_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Kise Ryouta **_**said**_**…**

POSESIF-_SSU_!

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:37_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Hyuga Junpei **_**said**_**…**

POSESIF!

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:37_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Izuki Shun **_**said**_**…**

POSESIF!

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:37_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Aida Riko **_**said**_**…**

POSESIF!

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:37_pm_ **– **_**Reply**_

**Aomine Daiki **_**said**_**…**

POSESIF!

September 12, 20xx, _at _22:37_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **_**said**_**…**

_Gomen_ Akashi-_kun_, pelatih akan memarahiku jika pindah kamar.

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:39_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Akashi Seijuurou **_**said**_**…**

Benarkah, Riko-_san_?

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:39_pm_ _**– Reply**_

**Aida Riko **_**said**_**…**

Errr…kau boleh pindah ke kamar Teppei, Kuroko-_kun_ –merinding-

September 12, 20xx, _at_ 22:39_pm_ _**– Reply**_

* * *

Dan sejujurnya…Kuroko sempat terkaget ditambah menyesal setelah membaca semua komentar dari teman-temannya. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk tidak _OOC_ lain kali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Upacara Pembukaan Winter Cup…_

"_Gomen_, pelatih. Boleh aku pergi sebentar?" izin Kuroko pada Riko. Riko meremas jari-jemari tangannya seakan ingin meremas pemain bayangan itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ada yang pergi ke manapun?"

"_Ano_…aku mendapat pesan dari Akashi-_kun_."

"Akashi?"

"Huh. Baiklah. Tapi ingat kita ada pertandingan siang nanti. Pastikan kembali secepatnya."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dan ketika akhirnya Kuroko kembali dihadapkan pada sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang membelakangi matahari. Ah, bolehkan ia memeluk sosok itu?

Ketika dirinya hanya bisa terpaku berdiri melihat ke arah sosok itu. Ketika tiba-tiba Kagami datang dengan sambutan serangan gunting dari mantan kaptennya itu. Ketika Kuroko kembali melihat ia berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan begitu saja.

Apakah memang mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou harus sesabar ini? Dilihat tanpa diajak bicara, huh?

"Tadinya aku ke sini untuk memastikan bahwa kalian mengingat janji kita. Tetapi dengan melihat wajah kalian, sepertinya tidak perlu. Mari bertemu kembali di medan pertarungan," ucap Akashi pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang juga menatapnya. Kagami dan Furihata juga melihat ke arah sosok itu. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

Dan ketika Akashi kembali menaiki anak tangga di mana tadi ia muncul, ia berhenti sebentar, sedikit memalingkan tubuhnya. "Tetsuya, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dengan di hadapannya adalah sosok mantan kaptennya itu. Napasnya memburu setelah serangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba pada bibirnya. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata _heterochrome_ milik Akashi. Jari-jari pemain Rakuzan itu menyapu pipi Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Menyenangkan membuat keributan di _blog_mu?"

"_Gomen_."

"Apa kau benar-benar pindah malam itu?"

"_Hai_."

"Anak baik. Karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik, biar kuberi hadiah."

"Huh?"

Dan Kuroko hanya bisa membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Karena bagaimanapun, ia merindukan sosok itu. Ia sangat merindukannya. Ia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mantan kaptennya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

Tangan Kuroko pun bergerak memeluk Akashi, dan mengeratkannya. Ia membenamkan dirinya pada pemuda bersurai merah terang itu.

"Aku juga, merindukan Akashi-_kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena bagaimanapun, sebanyak apapun hal yang kuinginan._

_Sekeras apapun aku ingin mengalahkanmu._

_Sekarang…_

_Perasaanku tetap sama, aku mencintai Akashi-kun lebih dari rasaku ingin mengalahkanmu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Lagi-lagi gaje. Silahkan protes ke Akashi –gunting melayang-**

_**Jaa~ by the way**_** makasih yang sudah **_**review**_** di **_**fanfic**_** yang '**_**Untold Moment**_**'**

**Semoga yang ini ga **_**absurd-absurd**_** banget ya. Mohon masukkannya yaaa**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
